Tamarla Alriehnan
Character Name: Tamarla Alriehnan Place of Birth/Raising: Tamarla is born in the Rahad, Ebou Dar, Altara. In the poor fishermen family, Tamarla was the third child. After her two others were born as well. Physical Description Tamarla is a lady about 5.7 feet tall she’s not skinny nor fat. She’s average in length and weight. Her hair is brown, a dark kind of brown and most of the times she wears is hanging loosely upon her shoulders. Her eyes are, as are the eyes of many Altaran, very dark brown nearing the black. All in all Tamarla is a pretty woman to look at, though she won’t draw all the attention. Character History Tamarla’s parents had decided when their first child was born to keep their true loyalties, which lay with the Dark Lord, secret from their children. They wouldn’t want their children to share their secret with other children they played with. Only at the age of 16, so had the parents agreed, they would tell their children of their loyalties. Off course the children, including Tamarla, weren’t raised as other children. The education she got from her parents, and the way she was raised both had a hint of evilness in it. Her parents thought her all kinds of things, but now and then they had someone come over to teach their children some. It always was one of their friends who’s faith lay where their faith lay as well. Next to fishing their parents received money for some small favours they did in name of the Dark Lord. Though there was enough money, they never spent much. They liked their lives in the Rahad and didn’t want to act as if they possessed more money than their neighbours. They didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention. At the age of 14 Tamarla had read something at one of her friends about Aes Sedai and the legendary city the lived in. The legendary, huge, bright, imposing, magnificent Tower they lived in and about the things they could do. About their power, their Gaidin, their deeds and their appearance. And also Tamarla read about their ability to become very old. One thing was clear for Tamarla. She’d be heading for the White Tower one day and become an Aes Sedai as well. Tamarla didn’t know becoming Aes Sedai wasn’t something everybody who wished could. When she had told her parents of her desire to become Aes Sedai, they had laughed and said she would never become Aes Sedai because she would most likely lack the ability. But Tamarla, tempered as she is, shouted at her parents she would go anyway. Her parents told her she’d be free to go when she’d be old enough. Which she wasn’t. Not yet. At the age of sixteen, Tamarla’s parents had slowly started to introduce her to the shadow. Which Tam, as a good child and being raised as she was raised, picked it up quite nicely. She had never spoken about her desire to go to the White Tower anymore, but it also had never left her memory. Though with what her parents told her, and about what, in their eyes, the Aes Sedai did, about how the world was ruled and what was going to become of it, she more or less dropped her desire to head for Tar Valon when she’d be old enough. Though the desire to become powerful, or at least capable of doing what not everyone was capable of doing, only grew stronger. It was a joyous evening when her parents introduced her to Shalaya. Tamarla had already joined their parents to serve the dark lord. She’d been stealing and fighting, though fighting she had done her entire life already as she lived in the Rahad. Shalaya was a Dreadlady. Tam’s father had arranged a meeting so his children could be tested for the spark. They would be tested if they had the ability to learn to wield the power. Tamarla was taken to the Fortress with Shalaya that same night. Ready to get the education of her life. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Adept Biographies Category:Biographies